Mahinder Gill
|firstseen = |lastseen = }} Mahinder Gill was a high ranking official at RAW who took command of the ATU during . Biography Gill worked at RAW overseeing the ATU's activities, and he often disagreed with Jai Singh Rathod, the head of the ATU branch in . Three years before , Gill got several young officers killed, which Jai held him personally responsible for. Shortly after midnight on Day 1, Gill learned of an assassination attempt against Aditya Singhania. He called Jai Singh Rathod into the ATU office, and arrived there himself at around 12:30am. He greeted Jai and reminded him that he was the boss. He then addressed the staff in the conference room, explaining an assassin was coming from and that all information must go through him. He then went to Jai's office to speak with him privately, giving him a memory stick with the ability to hack into any device. Jai asked for the source of the information that Gill had, but Gill refused to divulge it. Jai responded by getting a syringe and injecting it into Gill's neck, telling him that the chemical would kill him in 45 seconds if he did not reveal the source. Gill, fearing for his life, told Jai that Vicky had provided the information, and then Jai explained that the chemical was merely glucose and his life was not in danger. Gill left quickly, threatening to report Jai. under lock down]] At 2:40am, Tejpal Singh called Gill from ATU to report Jai's continued protocol violations. Gill returned to the office, placing it under lock down, and explained to the staff that he was replacing Jai as head of the ATU and no-one could leave the building. He then questioned Nikita Rai about Jai's whereabouts, mentioning their past relationship. Nikita did not divulge Jai's location, claiming she knew all the interrogation techniques that Gill was using. He then questioned Jiah Pastakhia, accusing her of having a relationship with Jai, but they were interrupted when Jai was located at Nagpada police station. Gill quickly left, lifting the lock down on the building and explaining to Nikita that he was planning something painful for Jai. Gill arrived at the police station and took custody of Jai. He accused him of killing Wassim Khan, which Jai denied, explaining that there was a prisoner at the station with connections to the assassins. Gill questioned the prisoner, but he would speak only to Jai, so Gill allowed Jai to interrogate him. However, they began fighting each other so Gill had to step in, with Jai claiming the prisoner was making fun of the officer he killed. Later, the prisoner escaped with Jai, so Gill located them using a tracker in Jai's car. He took Parvez back into custody, but Jai explained that there was a traitor in the ATU and he did not know who to trust. Gill agreed to let Jai continue his investigation, before leaving to interrogate Parvez further. After Jai foiled the assassination plot, Gill took command of ATU from Abhilasha Grewal. Jai explained that the LTFE were the ones behind the threat, and that Pooja Bharadwaj could give them an advantage due to her relationship with Bala Ravindran. Gill and Jai briefed her in the conference room, and Jai asked if she was willing to plant a tracker on Bala. Gill assured her that it could save Aditya Singhania's life, and she agreed. to keep information from Jai about his family]] About half an hour later, Tejpal Singh informed Gill that the agents protecting Jai's family were unreachable. Gill ordered Tej to send agents to investigate, but to not inform Jai about what had happened. Just before 5pm, Jai called Gill to tell him that Pooja had stabbed Bala, who had a 50-50 chance of survival. Later, Tej told Gill that the safe house had been attacked, but Gill stopped him from telling Jai. Gill assured him that Jai's family would be found, and ordered Tej to go to the hospital to question Bala. Gill then arranged backup for Jai as he met a contact of Bala's, and told him that his family were sleeping and should not be disturbed. Jai's family were then located and brought to ATU, and Gill left for Eden Park after Bala's contact was killed in the operation. Jai told him that the contact was going to shut down the power to a structure in Mahatma Gandhi National Park, and Gill decided to accompany Jai to investigate it. On the way, Gill passed a call from Trisha onto Jai, and they arrived at the park at roughly 6:15pm. They explored the area, but Gill believed they were wasting their time. Shortly before 7pm, Gill got a call about Bala. He went to question him, leaving Jai alone in the forest. However, on the way back he got a call from Tej saying Bala would not be conscious for half an hour, so Gill decided to head back to ATU instead of the hospital. When he arrived, Nikita told him that Mihir was decrypting a video file from Singh. Gill then spoke to Colonel Ajmera, who explained that Jai's son Veer was missing, but they were looking for him. and Mihir discover Ravindran's true identity]] The video file was then decrypted, and revealed that LTFE leader Ravindran was not killed in Operation Trishul, and was alive in the prison facility that Jai was at. A short while later, Nikita informed Gill that the power station near the prison was destroyed, and Jai called in to tell Gill that Raja Talapathi's men had broken into the facility. Gill attempted to call Kanwaljeet Sood to bring him up to speed, but could not get through. He also called Ajmera again, and Nikita overheard them speaking about Veer still being missing. Ravindran then called Gill and told him that Jai was in his custody, and would not be released unless Gill followed his demands. Gill then got through to Sood, and told him what had happened. Sood ordered him to stop Ravindran escaping, even if it meant Jai would be killed. Gill sent an ATU team into the prison, but at 8:50pm found out that they had been killed and Ravindran had escaped, so he informed Sood. Raja then called Gill and asked to speak to Bala, so Gill called Dr Bhatt at the hospital and demanded that Bala be put on the phone. Ravindran then told Gill he would trade Jai's life for Bala's freedom. during the trade]] Mihir then showed Gill a list of everyone who had accessed Ravindran's prisoner records, and they noticed the name of Vikrant Maurya, Aditya Singhania's brother in law. Gill passed this information to Sood, but told Nikita that Sood was refusing to accede to Ravindran's demands. They then decided to call Aditya Singhania and explain the situation with Jai to him, after which Aditya overruled Sood and allowed them to go through with the trade. Gill went to the hospital and collected Bala, driving to the meeting place with Tej. Raja took Bala from them, but left without giving Jai to them. They tried to track Bala with a hidden device, but Raja's men found and disabled it. They then tried to track Bala by satellite, but were interrupted when Jai called in. He told them that he was free but Veer had been kidnapped, and refused to accept any help. They realised Ravindran must be controlling Jai, so Gill called agent Bhagwat and warned him that Jai was a threat to Aditya's security. A short while later, Gill learned that Vikrant Maurya had been shot, and he told Nikita and Tej that they had to wait until he could talk to get any information about Ravindran's location from him. that Aditya Singhania is still alive]] Shortly after 11pm, Gill saw a news report saying that Aditya Singhania had been killed in an explosion, to which Gill expressed disbelief. A little later, Nikita informed him that Aditya was alive, and it was a fake story put out by Jai to protect him. Gill was annoyed that Nikita had hidden the truth from him, but they then received a call from Jai's son Veer saying he had escaped, and Gill told Tej to send a team in to rescue him. He then ordered Nikita to go to the Renaissance Hotel, Tej to stay at ATU and he went out with the team to find Jai. Background information and notes * Gill's storyline is based on George Mason's from the original series. Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Living characters (India)